KionXKovu
by SirBan
Summary: Kion turns crazzy and travels to a distante land with his lover Kovu and knew freind Damu
1. Chapter 1:Love a first sight

KionXKovu a gay lion kion fanfic

Chapter 1 :Love at first sight

Kion was still awake and the pride land's night air was fresh he; couldn't sleep so he went for a walk, once out of the den he saw a weird figure rush through the pride lands kion amediently sprinted to the figure then said "how are you" the figure turned around and said "I'm Kovu and I'm lost" Kion said "oh were do you live" Kovu replied "the outlands" Kion should've killed Kovu on the spot and said "Im' Kion and how did you get hear" Kovu said "my big brother Nuka carried me in my sleep to hear and I can't find my mother Zira" Kion's heart stopped he knew who Zira was now he had to kill Kovu but he still he was nice to Kovu and said "comone i'll take you home" Kovu said "thank you" ion said "floow me" the two walked to the edge to the pride lands and said "do you know you way home from hear " Kovu said "yes my mother showed me my way hme from hear" Kovu walked away and kion said good bye to Kovu then Kovu walked up to kion and kisseded him Kion stood thier speachless and then closed his eyes for the kiss. Then Kovu walked away then kion made his way back the the den.

The next morning:

Kion awakes and the first thing to come to com eto his mind is last night's kiss with Kovu then Kiara ran to Kion and said "morning Kion" Kion said in a missrable voice "yes morning" kiara said "whats wrong" Kion said "n...nothning" Kiara was worried she new that Kion was never to happy but today he seem depresed then she said "are you sure little bro" Kion said "I...I don't know who I am any more" Kiara said "you're Kion leader of the lion guard and my little brother" Kion said "what if I was...n...never mind" niw Kiara was super worried she went to cuddle me but Kion said crying "please don't come any closer I don't wanna hurt you" Kion seem phycopathic now he ran out of the den to the tall grass stayed their and cried.

Someone aproched Kion and touched his sholder it wad Kovu he said "are you ok" Kion saw Kovu and hugged him still crying unawere Kiara had follwed him and it watching them Kion then kissed Kovu and Kiara silently gasped her brother was gay and she had no idea she still loved him eathier way. Kovu asked Kion "what's wrong Kion " Kion gave out a phycopathic laugh "ahahahahhahahaha" still crying kion fell to the flour lathng in tears Kovu was worried then Kiara aproched kion and yelled "KION...KION...KION!" it was if Kion couldn't see her or any thing then Kion passed out and his fur turned white as snow and his small main into lime green (like the joker) kiara ran to get help Kovu knowing she would fetch simba ran home.

Simba looked at his transformed son and were the lion guard symbol was supose to be a wierd demonic cress Simba picked Kion up by his scuff back to the den. Kion awoke Simba said "thank goodness KIon are you alright" kion's eyes changes for red to light blue then he said (he sounded like a young joker) "hellllllllo farther hahahahahah" Simba was wireded out by this strange behaviour then said "son are you ok" Kion said "ohhhhh farther I feel free hahahahahahah" Nala walked in and said "how is he" she gapsed seeing Kion's new aperance she than said "Kion what wappned" Kion then said "I dont know but i feel soooooooooooo amazing hahahahahh" Kiara was behind her mother then said "I saw his kissing the son of Zira and then he colpased into this state" Simba and Nala looked at their son then Simba said "he's gay" then he yelled "AND LOVES THE SON OF ZIRA" Simba was furious him and Zira were mortal eneimes he lashed out at Kion making a scar just lie the out Scar/Taka had on kion face Kion was sent flying into a wall Simba rushed to Kion side and said "Kion i'm so sorry" Kion didn'd cry he stud of and laughed then as if with super stenth pind Simba like nala used to and ocashanaly did then Kion unleched his claws and stuch his claws in Simba then Kion bit simbas chest It was super blody, Kiara screemed Kion wasn't like this. Nala grabed kion's scuff and ran so fast to Rafiki's that Kion was like paper in the wind at leats that prevented him form harming her.

They had made it to rafiki's tree he called for him"Rafiki are you there" Rafiki hurried down and said "my queen hwo are you and who is this" Nala said "this is Kion" Rafiki gasped ans said "I've never seen this befor but I'll take a look" after closer exsamination at Kion who gave a devilish wide eyes smile Rafiki said "I can see waht's happned here" Nala said "what" Rafiki took a puase "he's mentaly un stable in short he's turned phycopathic" Nala said "how" Rafiki said "when someone's hatred can't be exspresed their formor self is shated and that hatred take's shape in short Kion has to much hatred form something or some one" Nala said "who dose he hate" that's the thing I thinks he has been on the edge of insantiy for a long time...this Kion doesn't know who he hates just the old one" Nala said who can we fix him" Rafiki said the damage is permanet" Nala gasped.

Back at the den Nala exsplaned every thing to Simba and Kiara Simba said "so that exsplanes his strange behaviour" Kiara said "and we'll naver have the old Kion back" then Kion said " no and I intend to keep it that was hahahahahhaha" something told Simba he'd have to get use the out burst of laughs.

In the out Lands with Zira's pride

Zira was going crazy she yelled at Kovu "YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH THE SON OF SIMBA MY MORTAL ENIME!" Kovu was know whipering in a corner zira siad sarcasticlt "THAT'S JUST GRATE" she then pounsed at Kovu Vitani wanted to help but she was only a cub and Nuka was loving this " Kovu was able to dodge Zira the first time but the secon time she got him in the face and he ended up with a sacr just like Scar/Taka she then anounced "you are here by exsiled from the outlands" vitani said "no mither please "Nuka said silently "yes yes yes" Zira rored and Kovu ran and ran until he reached the border on the outlnads.

So this is the forst chapter in the next one i'll be foasing more on Kion's and Kovu's relationship and adding in one of my OC's Damu its Swahili for blood bye.


	2. Chapter 2:forbiden love

KionXKovu

Chapter 2:forbiden love

Kovu ran to the border of the outlands Zira still chasing him and then when he saw Zira he ran to the pride landsand into tall grass then Zira couldn't see him any more Kovu ended up falling down a cliff into a river.

Later the lion guard went on a job Simba and Nala had asked Kiara to make sure Kion would be ok and told her if they saw an outlander to kill them even Kovu Kion's loved one. Later after helping the monkeys they went for brake in a near river next to a water fall while the six were throughing a furit around when kion missed and said "I'll get it hahahahaha" the onther were still freaked out by Kion but whe he picked up the furit he saw Kovu passed out and bloody and he screemed "ARRRRRRRRRRRRR" Kiara and the guard ran to him and saw Kovu Kiara and the guard knew what they needed to do, kill Kovu even so it would brake Kion's heart Kiara shoughted "you know what to do kill him" the guard charged at Kovu Bunga was the first to attack he said "Zuka Zama" Kion kicked Bunga away into the sky and yelled " TOUCH HIM AND I'LL RIP YOUR HEADS OFF" Fuli ran behind Kion through Kovu into a wall Kion snapped and rpided Fulis eye out in one slow and painful grab Fuli screemed "arrrrrrrrrr"then Kion through her next Beshte charged at kion and so did Kiara and Ono then Kion used the roar on the trio crushing Ono agent a wall splashing his blood pored to into the water and Beshte was hit in the heart shelding Kiara and he died on the spot bung saw Kion walking to wards Kiara claws unleshed and Bungs used his claws to grab kion's tail Kion smiled at bunga and said " you're dead Kion bit into Bungas head and shook Bunga side to side quickly so decapatating him" fuli saw Kion Kill bunga and saw the dead bodys of her freinds and rased to Kion pushed him to the flour grabed Kiara on her back and said "lets go your magesty" Fuli raced back to priderock to the den Simba saw Fuli and said "what happned to you" Fuli colapsed then asked Kiara " what happned wheres the rest of the guard and Kion" Kiara exsplananed everything and Simba was apoled his son was more dangerus and phycopathic that Scar/Taka .

Simba and Kiara took Fuli to Rafiki's and then Kiara took Simba to see the water fall Simba gasped he saw Bung's head on the flour Ono's crushed body and Beshte lying dead more peceful than the rest Kiara cried and Simba walked up the Bunga's head and closed Buga's eyes. Kion was watching them behind the water fall breathing hevely with Kovu in his arms Simba herd the breathing and slowly walked to the water fall Kion and Kovu were done for when Simba saw a rock move and turned and walked to it then a cub's hand with no body reached out Kion had no other cohice to grap the hand when he and Kovu was taken to a far away place a lot like the place where Simba grew up witch Kion had only ever herd of. Kion looked around to find the thing that brought him hear then the cub aproched him form nowere Kion said "who are you and why did you help us" the strange cub said "I'm Damu and I helped because I haven't seen talents like your's in hundreds of years Kion was confused the cub looked no older than him or Kovu the Kion's vision focased on the Damu he had dark grey fur a black at the roots and red at the top spiky fuff like Kovu then Kion said "what" Damu said "see these teath...I'm a vampier and my full name is Damu Deamon it's swahili for blood deamon fits don't it" Kion was shocked he layed Kovu down and said "so why are we hear and how far away from the pride lands are we" Damu replied "about 72 hours away" Kion replied "you must be very powerful" Damu said "yes so is this your freind" Kion said "no he's my lover" Damu said "ok then when is he going to wake up" Kion said "I don't know he's hurt realy badly" Damu said "well I've a cave near let's set him down there".

Kion and Damu set Kovu in the cave and cleaned the cuts Kion then said why don't we go to sleep? Damu said "vamires don't sleep" Kion shrugged his sholders and rested near Kovu and drifted of to sleep.

So hey again guys soon I'll be implamenting some discriptive sexual content and be focasing on Kion and Kovu's relation ship and Damu's back story bye.


End file.
